The Ultimate Robin And Raven Fanfic Part 2 (final)
by Norina123
Summary: This is it. What will Raven Decide. After Raven's wound gets worse, she notices that she is beginning to disappear! Will Robin be able to save Raven before she Disappears? Will Raven finally be able to come know her true feelings? Read this to find out. [Story May Be Shorter Than The Last One] (Read Part 1 first if you haven't already)


Day 3

"Robin?"

"Raven?"

"Raven, what are you doing up here?"

"I needed some Fresh Air."

"No. There has to be something more. You're never usually up here. What's the matter?"

" I told you it's nothing," Raven replies, facing the city. Robin decides to walk over to Raven, but Raven walks away. Robin begins to follow her, but it was no use, Raven was already flying, and Robin wouldn't be able to catch up to her at the speed she was going. Robin then walks back into the titans tower, and descends to the first floor. He grabbed his communicator, and walked outside. Raven was already near the end of the city, when she noticed a nice bench she was able to sit on. She sat there, and began to feel very harsh pains in her leg. Raven tried not to mind it, but the pains were getting worse by the minute. "But why the heck do I need to heal it by a kiss? I mean, there can be so many other different ways to heal this wound, but of all things, it had to be a kiss," Raven says out loud, quickly pacing back and forth. " I really hope Robin isn't all that upset with me. The last thing I want to happen, is to make our relationship worse," Raven thought.

It was about the tenth time she paced back and forth, when her leg finally gave out, and she lay there, with no one to comfort her. The pains were so bad, the Only thing to do, was to wait for someone to come and help her. Back in jump city, Robin began to search for Raven as if she was on the verge of dying, and Robin needed to find her before she did. Robin was halfway through the city, when his communicator went off.

"Yes? Who is it?"

"Oh, this is the friend Starfire. All the rest of the titans were deciding to do the talking on the communicator to see what you were doing." Robin could see everyone's worried faces on the communicator.

"Well, Raven ran off, and it's up to me to go and find her. Again. I'll see you guys soon," Robin replies with a bit of a serious face. He turns off his communicator, and puts it in one of his pockets on his belt. He continues to search for Raven. Meanwhile, Raven is still laying on the ground, waiting for someone to realize she's there.

"Gosh, when is someone going realize I'm here? (:)" Raven says, " Right now, I'm powerless, I can't teleport or anything right now. Please, someone. Help" Raven says as the pain in her leg gets even worse. Hours go by, as Robin is unable to find Raven. Raven is slowly getting in more pain than anyone could ever imagine. Robin is now a third of a quarter away to the end of jump city. Raven has almost given up on waiting for someone to find her.

"OW! The pains are getting worse. And what's this? I'm...I'm...I'm Disappearing?" Raven lets out a gasp as she notices her leg is slowly disappearing into thin air. "NO this can't be. Why am I disappearing like this?" Raven thought as she remembered another line in the page of instructions she was reading:

 **"If you cannot heal this wound within a maximum of 24 hours, you will begin to notice one[you] disappearing**."

"Oh my god. It's already been atleast 23 hours since I got the wound. Please. SOMEONE HELP!" Raven lets out a big scream, loud enough for Robin, who was already a kilometer away, to hear. Robin noticed a person laying on a hill. He could make out that the person was wearing a cloak!

"Could that be Raven?" Robin thought as he ran up the hill. As soon as he got to the top of the hill, Robin noticed that half of Raven's body was missing. He kneeled down, and asked what was wrong with Raven.

"What happened back at the sewer, my leg got wounded. I thought it was healed once I woke up, but when we got to titans tower, I felt the pain again. On the roof, once you were there, I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd worry. Then I ran off, like a stupid idiot." Raven explains to Robin, Robin comforting her as if she was a new born baby.

"Is there a cure to this? I mean this kind of thing has to have a cure, right?" Robin asks Raven, looking into her eyes, notices that she is very weak at the moment.

"Yes," Raven replies, looking back into Robin's eyes. Robin makes a surprised look on his face, noticing that more of Raven's body is disappearing by the second. It was now 11:59 pm. (random time, I thought this time can create a suspense kind of feeling to the story)

"Then what is it? What's the cure, come on tell m- Raven cuts off Robin, pressing her lips against his. Raven is slowly regaining her form. Once her body was in full figure, the wound she once had, was gone. Raven slowly backs her head away from Robin.

"So, the cure was"

"Yah. It was a kiss"

End

[Extra]

"Yah. It was a kiss"

"But why? Why a kiss?" Robin asked.

"That was a quiestion I've had asked myself multiple times. But I soon came to realize that all this time

 **Flashbacks (If you've had ever watched the series think of what Raven is saying. If that makes any sense)**

 **"** Whenever Trigon was taking over the world, and I was drained of my powers, you were there, looking out for me. On my birthday, you didn't know why I was at my own Birthday party, but you never gave up on asking me. And, I guess I fell in love with that

I Fell In Love With You


End file.
